The Day of the Sacrifice
by ani411
Summary: A story adapted from the ending of Ptolemy's Gate. It pretty much has nothing else to do with the plot of trilogy.


**Writer's note: This is not really a fanfic, just a random story adapted from the ending of _The Ptolemy's Gate_, and pretty much has nothing to do with the plot of the rest of the trilogy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Bartimaeus Trilogy written by Jonathan Stroud. There are some quotes from his book and I mainly only own the plot.**

**The Day of the Sacrifice**

Everything suddenly went quiet. Kitty looked at the remains of the glass dome of the shopping centre that was still standing. Tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing on the glass shards beneath her feet. What had happened to Nathaniel at the very end? No one will ever find out…

The hustle and bustle of the shopping centre was just an everyday momentum and Kitty and Nathaniel, sales assistants at the hyper store in the centre of the glass dome, were very used to it as that was part of their mundane lives. However, on that faithful day, when they were just getting ready for the weekend crowd, their boss suddenly called them in.

"I want the two of you to be on your best today! I have received a rumour that a very important person is coming today." their boss was rambling, clearly excited. Kitty and Nathaniel nodded, feeling apprehensive. Then, they went back to their posts.

"Hey, miss! You forgot your bag!" Kitty called out to a female customer who had left without her beige handbag. The female customer continued walking, apparently not hearing what Kitty had said. Before Kitty could catch up with her, she was already lost in the crowd. Kitty sighed audibly and said to Nathaniel, "Remind me to make a trip to the Information counter later. A customer has forgotten her handbag." He replied, "There is no need. I will take it there for you now, lest you forget later." and took the bag.

However, just as he took the bag, he realised that he could hardly lift it. Shocked at its weight, he also realised that if he listened closely, he could hear a faint ticking sound emitting from the bag. His curiousity getting the better of him, he opened the bag before the more sensible Kitty could stop him. The both of them peered into it and what they saw there made their blood run cold. Minutes and seconds were ticking on a small digital screen and they realised with utmost horror that it was a bomb.

To make matters worse, at that very instant, a familiar face that emanated power in all directions appeared. It was the prime minister who was the important person due to come that day. Kitty and Nathaniel were at a total loss as to what they should do, being so panic-stricken; they shouted "Bomb!" It was the worst thing they could do. All the patrons of the hyper store, hearing their shouts, started panicking and they all screamed and ran for the nearest exit. There was a stampede and they were the elephants that trampled everything and everyone in their paths. Meanwhile, the prime minister who was in the spotlight and the centre of everything was so shocked at all the people rushing towards him; that he just stood stunned there. Despite the best efforts of his bodyguards, who had been knocked roughly out of the way and were now nowhere to be seen, the prime minister was very badly knocked down and was trapped under an overturned desk.

Kitty and Nathaniel, who were standing at the sides and had stayed out of the way, looked at the timer and at the prime minister and back again. There were only two minutes left and they did not know whether they should save the prime minister. At that moment, Nathaniel spoke, "Go Kitty! I will stay behind." "But…" Kitty's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Just go!" Nathaniel urged. Kitty took one last look at Nathaniel and ran for the nearest exit.

About one minute later, outside the shopping centre, Kitty caught a glimpse of the prime minister hobbling out, alone. Then, the dome exploded…

That was the last time Kitty saw Nathaniel. No body was ever found.


End file.
